


Brontide

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: Alinn/Lyonel [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The low Rumbling of distant thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide

Alinn leaned on the windowsill the storm clouds were dark and the rain was pattering gently against the stain glass. The glass dulled the sound of lightning in the distance. The brontide however was an almost physical sensation. The slight wavering of the glass and the sound reverberating throughout the empty chantry. Alinn normally stayed as far away from the chantry as he could but when it was storming like this, he could almost pretend he could feel the rain on his skin. Or that he could jsut reach out and feel the lightning course through him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder he glanced down and immediately recognized it as Lyonel’s,

“You knew I’d be here.” Alinn said as he placed his hand on Lyonel’s.

“You’ve always loved storms, ever since you first came here.” Lyonel said as he nuzzled the back of Alinn’s head.

“I like the storms.” Alinn said just as another low rumble ran through the chantry. A smile crossed his face as he saw the storm clouds through the colored glass depicting andraste on her pyre. 

“I like to think that somewhere, there’s some mage making these storms. To show us that we can still do amazing things and that someone out there cares about us.” Alinn said.

“I think that’s wonderful ma halla.” Lyonel said as he wrapped his arms around Alinn. Alinn placed his hands gingerly on Lyonel’s.

“Maybe one day we’ll make storms for the circle mages.” Alinn said whistfully.

“One day, one day.” Lyonel said.

The two of them remained there listening to the slightly less faint lightning and the rolling thunder. “ _Message received_ ” Alinn thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill for tumblr user zazozaliad and I was proud of it so I'm posting it here!


End file.
